The Phone
by Aster Lawrence
Summary: The Phantomhive Mansion had gotten a telephone. It looked harmless enough, and was just the thing a bored Ciel decided to try one uneventful day, save for the events that transpired after he called his lovely fiancee, Elizabeth. "Ciel, d-do you have a thing for Mr.Sebastion?" Lizzie asked with more gall than she thought she had.


Ciel Phantomhive was a thirteen year old child. But he did not act like one. He had experienced everything a child shouldn't have, killing his innocence. And it was innocence what made a child a child, was it not? Sitting in the luxurious chair in his office in the Phantomhive mansion, the blue-haired boy with an eye-patch covering his left eye sighed.

Chin resting on his hand, the boy decided he was bored by the lack of things to do. No leads on the people he had sworn vengeance against for secret reasons, no orders from Her Majesty.

Ciel Phantomhive was the last of his family, his parents lost in the fire that consumed his parents years ago. Thus it was up to the young master to take up the mantle by being the Queen of England's loyal watchdog and handle things in the underworld. At times the work was tiresome, physically and mentally draining, but never boring.

'Ah. I wonder what I should do.' Ciel thought. His mysterious butler Sebastian was occupied with dealing with his pyromaniac chef, clumsy maid and mischievous gardener while performing the tasks necessary to keep the mansion functioning.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and glance at the object on his desk. A telephone, it was called, a box-like object with a dial and a rectangular handset. One could use it to talk with loved ones, or unloved ones over long distances.

'I have nothing else to do, maybe I could call Lizzie.' Ciel grabbed the receiver which he placed near his ear and spun the dial multiple times, wondering how the device worked every time the dial went back after a digit had been dialled. When he finished, there was a pause, with regularly timed beeps. Then they stopped, and Ciel could hear faint static noises from the end near his hear.

"Hello?" A voice inquired.

"It's me Lizzie." Lizzie was a nickname for Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancee.

"Oh Ciel! How wonderful of you to call. How is my cute fiancee doing?" Asked Lizzie.

"Just fine, testing how the phone works. Up to anything lately?" Ciel set his feet on the table, his unoccupied arm dangling aside the chair.

"This is new Ciel, usually you think-"

"Oh Lizzie, even I like to hear my beloved voice her thoughts sometimes." Her voice came a bit flustered.

"B-beloved? Is your health okay Ciel?" Lizzie's voice had a note of concern.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, winter is coming soon; you know how people fall ill this time of the year. Mother had a cold these last few days. How are your studies going?"

"Going well. After all, I have one hell of a tutor." Ciel smirked, having successfully plagiarized his devious butler.

"Oh." Came her reply. It was a word that could have meant anything.

"Ciel, d-do you have a thing for ?" Lizzie asked with more gall than she thought she was capable of. Ciel's feet were on the ground before he even shouted.

"What in Dante's inferno are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Ciel, you're always with him, too much even for a master and butler, not to mention you were his date for that party Viscount threw, and you even avoided me!"

Damnation. When did she find out? 'Sebastian you bastard, you have failed me.'

Somewhere, a butler clad in black attire sneezed, and he could distinctly tell it wasn't from the dust that flew while he was cleaning. Demons were ineffective to that. But between you, me and him, a far more powerful demonic aura was present in the Phantomhive mansion's main office.

"Lizzie, it's not like that. We're just really close."

"How close is your skin-ship? Bet you've already taken baths together." Lizzie accused. Her lover didn't spare a glance to a girl as cute as her and focused his gaze on men instead.

"Huh, I've never seen that man without clothes-"

"But he has seen you, is that the case?" Ciel's shocked silence translated to a yes in Lizzie's mind.

"I knew it! I-"

"Calm yourself Lizzie! Just because of that you think I like men? What would make you think he's even seen me nude?"

"Well, of course you were showing off to him. You act worse than a girl if anyone tries to take your shirt off, anyone but him."

Ciel stared at the receiver and wondered if through some magical alchemy he could shove his hand in and strangle the girl on the other end.

"Lizzie, it's not like that. There is something I don't want seen. It's been crafted on to my body, and has no way to be-"

"Oh Ciel, you should just use ice on those hickies." Lizzie, who had been misunderstanding everything since the start, had yet to be corrected. She had gone from happy, to concerned, to shocked, to outraged. And she was not stopping.

"Lizzie it's not a-"

"I've had enough Ciel. Your words have clearly proved my suspicions. I'll just ask on my next visit, he never lies. And I'll visit very soon." Her voice had venom and Ciel hoped she wouldn't bite. There was a loud click and the phone went silent. Ciel threw the receiver back in its place and glared at with great hatred.

"Mark my words, if we don't stop this technology from developing further, there will great consequences. The future has never looked so grim." Ciel said to himself. He realized he had been standing for the last few minutes and sweating a lot. He cursed under his breath, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts he was having because of his conversation as made his way towards the bath.

Everything was resolved a week later, when Lizzie came to visit. The girl had enough sense to talk to the Ciel and Sebastian in private. After everything was cleared up, Lizzie apologized profusely and decided by herself that she would make it up to Ciel no matter what it would cost.

A look passed of fear over Ciel's handsome features which made it clear he did not like the girls' tone or the dreamy look in her eyes before he told Sebastian to make his fiance forget everything and returned to the work he had received from the Queen.

When Lizzie came down for supper that evening, she hugged Ciel (against his will albeit) and thanked him for calling her to see how she was doing. He expression was clear of any sign that she still remembered the original conversation. 'I only said that on a whim...how the hell did he do it?'

"The course for today's supper is roasted Coq au Vin, along with Potato au Gratin, Italian Fettucene Pie with Sparkling Rosemary Limeade." Sebastian announced, force of habit as he unveiled the dishes from the silver platters.

"Wooow," exclaimed Finny the gardener as Bart the chef scratched his head and Maria the maid eyed the dishes with awe. "How did you do it ?!"

"I can do anything. After all," Sebastian exchanged a look with Ciel.

"I am one hell of a butler."


End file.
